


Comforts of Home

by Krovski



Series: Beacons of the Heart [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Rare Pairings, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krovski/pseuds/Krovski
Summary: After a rough day at work, Harriet gives Ruby permission to help wash all her stress and worries away.
Relationships: Harriet Bree/Ruby Rose
Series: Beacons of the Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624930
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Comforts of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Let's help Lightning Fast get some more traction.

The bell above the door jingled as Officer Harriet Bree stepped into her favorite place to visit every morning on her way to the precinct, Summer's Sweets. Immediately, the aroma of baked goods flew into her nostrils and bombarded her with all manner of delectable scents one would expect at this early hour: bagels, muffins, cinnamon rolls, freshly-brewed coffee, and, of course, donuts, all waiting to be devoured by hungry customers.

"Harriet!"

There she was, the co-owner of this small but popular establishment, dressed in a cute scarlet apron and waving at her from behind the register, eagerly awaiting for her favorite customer to come over. Harriet did just that, running her hand through her mohawk as she strode across the tile floor, her magenta eyes remaining locked on the silver ones that brightened the closer she got.

"Mornin' Ruby," the policewoman greeted warmly. "I'll take two of the usual, please."

"Coming right up," she then grabbed two small boxes and started loading them up with various donuts.

"Isn't it Nora's turn to run the counter today?"

"Well, yeah, but Mom gave her the weekend off."

"Is she okay?"

"Better than okay," Ruby then set the now full boxes on the counter, a knowing smirk on her lips. "She and Elm are… taking care of each other."

Harriet's eyes widened in surprise. "No…"

"Yep…"

"They _finally_ did it, huh?"

Pink dusted Ruby's cheeks. "From what I heard over the phone, they're doing it again right now."

"Good for them," an annoyed frown crossed Harriet's face. "Dammit, now I owe Marrow twenty lien."

"And Yang owes me the same," Humming a peppy tune, Ruby emptied nearly the entire coffee pot into two large paper cups to top off the order. "That'll be $15.95."

Harriet handed her a twenty and received the appropriate change in return, but as the cashier went about bagging the boxes and putting the coffees into a drink carrier for easier transport, she noticed a disapproving look cross the officer's features.

"What is it?"

"I think you forgot something," with a flirtatious smirk, the officer leaned across the counter so her face was inches from the other girl's. "My free sample of sugar tongue."

Ruby made an "oh" face before eagerly pressing her lips against her girlfriend's. Harriet took the lead from there, swirling her tongue around the one offered, which tasted as wonderful as ever. Chocolate chip and strawberry cookies, a Rose family recipe and staple of the very bakery they were making out in. Their session ended when Harriet captured her treat and suckled on it until the brunette it belonged to released a muffled moan into her mouth, and she calmly pulled away.

She grinned at Ruby's dazed expression before grabbing her order and heading back towards the door. "Catch ya later, hun."

"Bye! Love you, Hare-Bear!"

"Love you, too, Rosebud."

She held the door open for over half a dozen customers who just arrived before hopping back into the passenger seat of her squad car, her donuts settled in her lap as she placed a coffee into each of the cupholders next to the gear shift. Her partner Marrow saw the large amount of food she was hauling and his jaw went slack.

" _Two_ dozen? Don't you think that's a bit excessive?"

She flipped the lid off the first box and handed him a jelly-filled pastry. "It's not excessive if it's _necessary_."

"Yeah, yeah, so you always say," he took it and began to feast.

The two enjoyed their breakfast in peaceful silence until Harriet pulled another twenty out and offered it to him. "Here."

"What's that for?"

"You won the bet."

"The bet?" then it clicked and he quickly pocketed his winnings before grabbing his coffee. "Here's to Elm and Nora."

She grabbed the other and held it up. "And profiting off of their newfound love."

"You said it, not me. Cheers!"

They bumped their drinks together and then each took a delicate sip, sighing as the hot, bitter liquid drizzled down their throats and warmed their insides. Peering through the windshield, Harriet focused on Ruby again, admiring how her Little Rosebud happily went about serving her customers, her ever-present smile warm and welcoming to all who stopped by. It was an image she'd use to carry herself through her worst days on the force, and as she buckled her seatbelt while Marrow started the engine again, she had high hopes for how the rest of the day would turn out if this was how good it started.

Fingers crossed.

(X)

Fingers shaking.

Arms trembling as she bid goodbye to the commissioner and then set the phone back on the receiver. Hanging her head, she let out a long exhale as she tried to get her nerves back under control. And to think the day started so well…

SLAM

The front door suddenly flew open and shut just as quickly, startling her out of her troubled thoughts. She barely had time to stand up and turn towards the source when a red and black blur suddenly collided with her midsection, knocking her back onto the couch. A pair of slender arms held her close as pretty pools of silver gazed down at her with worry.

"Are you okay, Harriet?"

"Ruby?" she blinked. "Yeah, I don't think anything's broken."

"Not _that_ kind of okay. Marrow told me you had a _really_ bad day so I clocked out early to come check on you."

Harriet felt her heart flip at her girlfriend's concern. "You… didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I _wanted_ to," Ruby rubbed her nose affectionately against her love's and then kissed it for good measure. "Now, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Harriet let out a defeated sigh and began playing with the red-dyed tips of her girlfriend's ebony locks. Already she could feel herself relaxing with the dainty woman's body resting atop her own in a comfortable heft. If only they could stay like this the rest of the night without words, but that really wouldn't do her much good.

Best to nip this in the bud ASAP.

"I shot a man today," she confessed quietly.

Whatever Ruby was expecting, it clearly wasn't that. "You've never done that before."

"Not on the beat, no."

"What happened?"

Harriet took a deep breath and gazed at the spinning fan on the ceiling. "One of Elm's coworkers was fired last week, a faunus notorious for harassing his fellow human employees, especially if they were of Atlesian heritage. He'd spent his last paycheck drinking at different bars every day until I pulled him over for drunk driving this afternoon. When he realized I was from Atlas, he flew into a rage and grabbed a chainsaw out of the back of his truck. I begged him to stop, but when he revved it up and came at me I…"

Her throat tightened and she swallowed, Ruby waiting patiently for her to continue.

"I fell back onto my military training from when I was a kid. At that moment I wasn't _me_ anymore, I was a soldier again. I put a bullet in his leg and would've put another between his eyes if Marrow hadn't snapped me out of it."

"Is that why you're so freaked out? Because you could've killed him?"

"No," she shook her head. "It was that feeling of _emptiness_ , of not thinking or caring about anything, even for a moment. I thought I had grown passed that since I left that life behind, but…"

"You have," Ruby leaned down and kissed the corners of the officer's eyes, catching her tears before they could fall. "You are a _very_ caring person, Hare, otherwise you wouldn't be a cop, and I know how much you care for me. It's one of the things I love most about you… that and your perfect, pear-shaped butt."

"I pegged you for an ass girl right from the start," she then gave Ruby's rear a little pinch, eliciting a squeak from the confectioner that made her laugh. "Why else would you always run _behind_ me whenever we go out jogging?"

"Can you blame me?" she exclaimed. "But in all seriousness, please don't feel so bad about what you did. Your life was in danger and you needed to defend yourself the best way you knew how. You did nothing wrong."

"Commissioner Goodwitch said the same thing. She just called to tell me I have nothing to worry about legally thanks to that douchebag's history of violent behavior, but there may still be some backlash from the few faunus who were 'sympathetic to his plight' and all that bullshit."

"And you're nervous about that?" Harriet nodded, and Ruby's brows furrowed in thought before she stood up. "Alright, up and at 'em."

Despite her confusion, Harriet obeyed. "What you got planned?"

"Something that'll help ease your nerves. C'mon."

Taking Harriet's hand in her own, Ruby laced their fingers together and then led her out of the living room and up the stairs of their shared house. Harriet smirked, believing that Ruby was taking her to the bedroom, only to wind up puzzled when they walked passed the bed and entered into the bathroom. Once they were both inside, the pastry chef released her hold and went on to the next step.

"Now, I'm gonna get the water to the right temp while you strip," she clapped her hands twice for emphasis. "Chop-chop!"

With a shrug, she complied, first by unbuckling and then dropping her uniform pants right as the water started running. Off came her tank top next, and by the time her sports bra and boy shorts hit the floor a thin cloud of steam had filled the room, partially obscuring her naked reflection in the mirror.

She then turned to see Ruby staring open-mouthed at her bare, well-trimmed body before placing her hand on her hip and cocking it to the side. "How's the water?"

"Wh-What?" Ruby shook her head to regain her focus. "Oh, it's ready whenever you are. Just hop in and wait for me to get in with you."

Curious to see what her girlfriend had planned, the policewoman sauntered over to the curtain, pulled it open, and stepped inside the tub. Standing beneath the downpour had an almost instantaneous relaxing effect, the hot droplets peppering her face as the water cascaded down over her shoulders, past her breasts, stomach, and thighs, all the way to her feet. The tension in her muscles finally began to fade, if only a little, and that's when she felt a pair of pale arms wrap around her middle.

"Warm enough?" Ruby spoke softly.

"Perfect," Harriet sighed at the press of Ruby's breasts against her back, placing her arms over the latter's. "You know what this reminds me of?"

She felt Ruby smile against her skin. "Our first time at the gym."

"You were _so_ pent-up by the time I made my move that day."

"Being your exercise partner did that to me. Seeing how strong and flexible you were in your workout gear for weeks on end was _torture_ , so when you finally came to me in the showers, I couldn't resist."

"Neither could I," she turned to peek at the smaller woman from over her shoulder, seeing Ruby's smirk behind her wet bangs. "You were so helpful, so cute and sexy, so _needy_ , and I felt that you deserved a reward for your efforts."

"And now here we are again two years later," the confectioner hugged the taller woman closer, her chest rubbing against the area directly beneath the officer's shoulder blades. "You and me."

"You and me," Harriet repeated affectionately. "I love you, Rosebud."

"I love you too, Hare-Bear," Ruby met her in a long, loving kiss that lasted until the need for air arrived. "Now just relax and let me take care of _you_ tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

Ruby eased back from her to grab a loofah and began lathering it with coconut-scented body wash. When the sudsy shower sponge made contact with her skin, Harriet closed her eyes and let herself unwind under her caretaker's ministrations. Wherever the loofa traveled, Ruby's other hand followed, both running up and down the ex-soldier's back and arms, the water quickly rinsing off the soap she applied. But when they reached Harriet's voluptuous buttocks, one lathered it with several circular motions while the other kneaded the supple masses like dough. Ruby even made sure to pinch them in retaliation.

Having one of her more sensitive areas treated so tenderly made Harriet moan as she started to wind back up again. Ruby really did adore her body, and she showed it by first planting a trail of kisses down her spine and then smooching each of the toned cheeks she cherished so dearly. The pastry chef then finished applying some soap to Harriet's legs before standing back up and motioning for her to turn around so she could work on her front next.

Now that she was facing her love, the policewoman became even more turned on now that she could see Ruby's fit, petite frame completely exposed and soaking wet from head to toe, resembling a nymph from the fairy tales she read as a child. She also took note of how the loofah had run out of suds but judging by the sultry expression of the one holding it, there was still more scrubbing to come. As Ruby closed the distance between them again, Harriet's fists clenched as she restrained herself from pulling her in and taking her right then and there. She'd let Ruby take the lead tonight.

Ruby's treatment began again with Harriet's chest, caressing and then fondling both orbs before swirling her tongue over each stiff peak and kissing them to boot. But her mouth kept going, licking and kissing down her sculpted abs until the policewoman's clean-shaven mound was directly in front of her face, the loofah laying forgotten on the tub's floor. She looked up at Harriet with hunger in her eyes before pressing her nose against the slit and taking a deep sniff that made the ex-soldier shiver.

"Ruby," she exhaled pleadingly.

The girl in question planted a few more kisses around the edges of her longtime lover's lower lips, and then, with a firm hold on Harriet's behind for leverage, finally burrowed her tongue as deep into those slick folds as it could go.

Harriet squealed uncontrollably, her legs nearly giving out, causing her to fall back against the wall for support. But despite this minor adjustment, the smaller woman's oral assault on her vagina continued, the spongy invader sweeping over her sopping walls like clockwork until Ruby suddenly pulled it out, leaving her feeling empty just as it was getting good.

"W-What givesAAH!"

Two fingers slid into her easily, Harriet gasping sharply as Ruby began to finger her. The digits thrust in and out of her a few times before curling upward and finding that glorious spot that made her cry out in pleasure as the little nymph's fingers made love to her. She grasped Ruby's wrist with one hand and began jerking her hips forward, but her lover's motions remained slow and insistent despite how close Harriet could feel herself getting to her peak.

"Oh yeah, that's it," she grunted, her core flaring as the end approached. "Right there, Ruby!"

The fluttering walls clamped down around her digits like a vice, signaling Ruby to latch her lips onto the swollen clit and suckle on it as hard as she could. She then felt Harriet's free hand grab the back of her head and mash her face even closer just as the receiver reached her climax. Blissful lightning danced across the ex-soldier's body as her fluids gushed forth to either be lapped up by Ruby's talented tongue or washed away by the running water, her howl of release momentarily drowning out the noise of the showerhead.

Panting for breath, Harriet slid down to the floor as the aftershocks of her orgasm began to fade along with all the tension her body had built up throughout the day, peaceful contentment settling in its place. She peered up at Ruby just in time to see her put her fingers in her mouth and groan at the taste of the nectar coating them.

She then pulled them out with a pop and smacked her lips. "There, all clean."

Harriet chuckled as she reached for her hands. "C'mere, you."

She pulled Ruby down to her, the latter turning and facing away as she settled between Harriet's legs, her back against the taller woman's front, a reverse of their earlier embrace.

"Feel any better?"

"Very much so," her arms encircled Ruby's waist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she brought Harriet's hands to her lips and kissed her fingers, frowning when she discovered their current state. "We're getting pruney."

"Yeah, we should probably get out. It's about dinner time now, anyway."

"Aw, but I never got to wash your hair."

"We'll save that for the morning," she kissed her little nymph atop her head. "How do you feel about ordering a pizza?"

Ruby's belly grumbled at that. "With garlic bread and a Dr. Piper?"

"Whatever you want, babe."

"Cheesecake bites?"

Harriet's brows knit together. "Aren't you a professional baker who can make them whenever you want?"

"Yes, and?"

"… Sure."

"Yay!"

As the two housemates exited the shower and went about drying each other off, Harriet couldn't help but muse to herself about how fortunate she was to have found her way here after leaving Atlas, because no matter what troubles she ran into or how stressed and worried she became both on and off the beat, every day she could come home to Ruby was _always_ a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> #aceopsneedmorelove


End file.
